2006 Autumn Collection
For D130 (Hannari Komachi), here: D130. The 2006 Autumn Collection is the 7th card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in 21st September 2006 and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 8 in the international version. This collection also re-introduced six of the Sparkling Location Test Cards that were available during the Location Test period as a special. As usual, it re-introduces the four cards categories: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. New cards were once again introduced. Resulting in 5''' Hair & Makeup Cards, '''15 Dress Up Cards, 10 Footwear Cards, and 1''' Special Item card added into the main roster. In total, there are '''150 cards (including special) in this collection, with 2 Hair & Makeup Cards, 23 Dress Up Cards, 10 Footwear Cards and 1 Special Item Card being removed. Card Design Similar to per two collections card design layout, it has been revamped. Display of clothes have also been changed. Back Changed to a full body shot, Love now dons a Ginger Snap outfit and a pair of Mid-Calf Camouflage boots whereas Berry dons a Peppy-Go Girl outfit and a pair of Bouncy Basketball Shoes. As for the posture, Love bends her right elbow and forms her fingers into a peace sign, she also bends her knees to lift her right leg up. Berry raises her right arm and bends to let Love's left arm rest on it. The background itself is now a light gradient; lighter yellow-orange in color with a bunch of leaves that perfectly matches the theme of autumn. On the east is a barcode whose background is now altered and a new addition of pink stars lying on the edge of the barcode background that looks like an arc. The game's Japanese title is now resized and relocated to the left side of the card. Front The front design receive a simple layout which would continue up to the 2007 Spring Sakura Collection (partial). As usual, the card's type depends on which color. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards The arch thick border are completely absent, leaving the heart shapes with the outside strokes of the heart shapes altered to layers of laces while the inside of the heart color is changed to green instead. The transliteration of the card name is shifted to the right and rotated vertically. The description of the card name is also shifted down and centered, now horizontally. The card number, name, and category, are shifted to the left and down slightly to make way for the white elegant-style pattern lace now residing to the end of the right side. The background is now altered to an autumn color splattered with bunch of large maple leaves shape. "Love and Berry" font size are now larger than before. Official Checklist Cards Available Special Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Returning Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Removed Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Japanese counterparts Category:Versions Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections